Ivar the Boneless most beloved Red Lioness
by 10868letsgo
Summary: Danielle Lannister the only daughter of Jaime Lannister and unknown mother. She escape alive when her ship was burned by Cersei with Wildfyre only to be saved by Ragnar Lodbrok. Thanks to him she was once a slave then free her to be a shield maiden fighting for the his house. Now it is a battle begins when their army went to avenge Ragnar death. Yet her family found out she lives.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Red Lioness the free

* * *

"Ellie!"

Ubbe is walking around the forest searching for someone. Ubbe laughs out his breathe. He admits this is a good thrill to for them. It's been a long time since they have been participated in this game. No matter how hard they tried to win, she ends up beating them!

It was simple pride of theirs that she is a girl and they are boys. Their father Ragnar gives them advice that just because she is a woman doesn't mean she is any less dangerous.

Yes, this was the game they play when they were children. A simple game of cat and mouse.

"Ellie!"

SNAP!

His head quickly turned believing that he heard her. He went toward that sound where there was a twig snap. He kneeled down seeing as there was signs of boots lightly print there.

' _She probably observes me. Around three or 10 minutes. But why wait there?'_

SNAP!

Another twig was sound! A shadowing figure moved through the bushes. Ubbe smiled thought, _'I got you now!'_

He ran into the woods like a wolf chasing after his prey. He focused on finally winning this game of theirs. She already had gotten Sigurd, Hvitserk, so it's down to him.

Ubbe saw her cloak standing there.

He widens his smiled. As he ran to her thinking as she thrown a rope tied in strong bags of pebbles he throws and tied up the cloak wrapped comfortably in knot.

Ubbe walked up being smug that he finally won. Now when they were children the prizes were simple treats and whatnot and now as adults they wanted to bed her!

"Looks like I won the game at Last! Now I can finally take you to my bed. The Gods is smiling upon meAAAAAGHHHHH!"

Ubbe body went upside down with a rope tied into his ankle.

"Ugh! Come on! I was so close."

He groaned himself and upset that he fell for the most obvious trick. He opened his eyes and saw Danielle Lannister a former slave girl being freed by Ragnar himself. She has copper red hair and green eyes like the fresh watered grass. She is tall for a girl her age and very beautiful. However, she loved to make herself useful by swords. It was like she was practically born with a sword hand.

She likes to be called Ellie. She is Sigurd age.

Danielle looked at Ubbe with one of her victory smug on him.

"Oh were you really expected me there?" She gave him a false pouting look. Ubbe growled in annoyance.

"Who help you?"

She turned him around.

The person wearing her cloak removes its hood.

It's his mother!

Queen Aslaug smiled at her son, but she shown pity him.

"Ugh, mother…" Aslaug told her son, Ubbe, "Let that be a lesson to never believe anything you wished to see."

Danielle giggles about it. Ubbe just groaned more. He couldn't believe his luck!

"I was so looking forward into beating you!" He complained which surprises them. Danielle looked at Aslaug as they both look at Ubbe.

"Well, I suppose that you came closer than your brothers. A kiss is reward that you can brag to anyone." Danielle looked at his expression that seemed to brighten up his day.

 **(Imagine from spider-man movie when Mary Jane kissed Spider man upside down.)**

She kissed his lips slowly at first, but Ubbe boldly took with passion. Yes, this is better! Ubbe thought. Danielle let out her air to breathe and she smiled at Ubbe.

"You know that is my first kiss you stolen." She replies.

"Then I shall continue to try to steal more from you." Ubbe told her secretly swearing that he will when she will let her guard down.

They both heard Queen Aslaug coughed to break out the eye contact. She looked there smiling and nodded her head approving them.

"Not that I don't enjoy that moment, but if you have time can untie me please?"

They did after all; Danielle owed herself the debt of loyalty to Aslaug and her sons.

Ubbe walked up to his brother with a proud smile on his face. Sigurd and Hvitserk looked ragged and tired.

"Brother, what are smiling about?" Sigurd questioned. Ubbe didn't answered, but he just kept on smiling brightly showing his teeth. Hvitserk and Sigurd looked at each then back at Ubbe. Ubbe just sat down and drink in his cup and simply eating his food.

They both thought the same thing.

"Did you won?!" they both question in surprising him.

Ubbe looked at them still smiling as he eats. He must have won or else why would he be happy?

"I received much more satisfied by curiosity of what is it like to taste a Red Lioness." Both Sigurd and Hvitserk quickly moved to sit across or next to him.

"Well?" Sigurd asked which Hvitserk nodded in agreeing Sigurd question.

"I lost."

His brother groaned and complained.

"You gave us excitement for nothing!" Sigurd hit his head on the table top.

"Actually…" Ubbe comment and continue eating his food. "She said that I came closer than any of you, my brothers. I was given a kissed by her. And I must say it was worth it. I have stolen her first kiss."

Ubbe took a drink and raised it up in silent victory to the Gods.

Hvitserk gasped shocking and Sigurd jaw drop as they both looked at Ubbe.

He actually came closer than them!

"Sooo, unfair! How come you get the first of everything?" Hvitserk complained to Ubbe. Being a big brother must have been nice!

"Unbelievable, looks like there will be songs that Ubbe Ragnarson actually kisses the Red Lioness and lived to tell the tale." Sigurd nodded happily, but was a bit disappointed that it wasn't him to do it.

"Aye, there's no doubt that you are going to tell everyone that you did it." Hvitserk comment. Considering that this was suppose untamed Red Lioness never let a man take her to bed and loses his hand that one time. Now Ubbe can tell them what happened and bragged that he was kissed by the Red Lioness.

At the seashore is where Danielle is out picking up some seaweeds or herbs for medicine. She seemed to inherit her uncles and grandfather's intelligence. The more she find something new, the urges of experimenting her was too hard to resist temptation to not to test them out. Ivar is sitting on the blanket on the sand watching her picking up some new things.

Danielle sings that song. It was unusual song that it was made to show that brutally of her grandfather. She told him that was the kind of man, Tywin Lannister is. Despite her circumstance of her birth as a bastard then legitimized it Lannister name. Ivar finds it odd, but she said that was how it works in her lands.

 _[Danielle singing]_

 _One night, I hold on you_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, you_

 _Castamere, Castamere, Castamere, Castamere_

 _A coat of gold, a coat of red_

 _A lion still has claws_

 _And mine are long and sharp, my Lord_

 _As long and sharp as yours_

 _And so he spoke, and so he spoke_

 _That Lord of Castamere_

 _And now the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _With no one there to hear_

 _Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _And not a soul to hear_

 _Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

Ivar let out puff of air. Those songs always thrill him and better more when Danielle sings it.

"I swear to you Ellie!" She turned and looked at Ivar when he called out to her.

"It feels as if I was there and witness the whole event at that time."

She walked to him and simply said, "That makes two of us. However, if it wasn't dear aunt Cersei trying to kill me on that ship to sail the world with wildfire; I would have been dead if it wasn't your father Ragnar took me to live and trained me with swords."

Yes, she does hated Cersei with passion, but part of her should thank her for letting her freely as both a woman and shield maiden.

Ivar felt kinship at that. Ivar has his mother to love him. Ellie having no one to truly love you except that one person was Tyrion Lannister to Danielle with Jaime was in Kingslanding and barely sees her.

"I would never abandon you." He said in sincere to her. Blue eyes looked at her green ones.

"You know that, don't you?"

Both forehead press each other and smiled each other. "Thank you, Ivar."

Yes, Ivar is attached to Danielle and he won't let anyone else have her.

Not even her family will take her away from him.

* * *

 **What you think? Daughter of Kingslayer and Ivar the boneless together. Wonder what will her family think of that she is still alive after all these years.**

 **Danielle Lannister looks like 304c17599b14c31b2bc196452cc75c09**


	2. Chapter 2

_When you open up your eyes, try to understand the visions that are facing you. They're the colors of the Earth, reflections of the sun, different from the dark you knew. See the fires run bright; the rivers run deep; forests where the trees stand tall. Take a look around; I created all. The effort was completely mine. You're in the presence of a brilliant mind. No more moving in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 _I can handle every problem, crossing every frontier. Nothing ever gets too difficult. I haven't any fear. I'll always save the day. I'm a hero, so they say. No more living in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 _In the blink of an eye, I divide and multiply. Turn up ahead, shrink and magnify. Look how I'm changing. Crawl on the ground, be a furry animal. The flap of a wing, and my spirit and bird isn't attention I'm craving!_

 _No more moving in a land of shadows, I'll steal the brightness of the light for you. See what Clever Raven can do!_

 _-"See what a Clever Raven can do"_ _is a song from the animated short "Raven Steals the Daylight"._

* * *

 **I don't own Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2 Ragnar has come home

Ubbe, Hvitserk, Sigurd, Ivar and Danielle are sitting together outside of their little house for sheep's and hunting grounds. They came back from a successful hunt. They are skinning their kill and cooking it up their meal.

Ellie is sharping her knife and pass it to Sigurd for him to skin the animal.

"Still singing the tale tells of your accomplishment against little old me?" Ellie teased Ubbe which he choked his ale. All the brothers laugh at him. Yes, they heard the most interesting tales and even made a song out of it.

Bjorn came right on cue before Ubbe could make a comeback. He told them that the settlement has been destroyed years ago before Ragnar disappear. Ellie must admit that he could have made a better deal or handle the situation better.

"Do you think father didn't know?" Ubbe asked Bjorn.

"It's possible," Bjorn answered.

"He knew," Hvitserk pitch in, "He had to."

"So, there is a small chance that your father left years ago because of that settlement." She asked Bjorn that he replied, "Yes."

Sigurd interjected, "If he did, he should have told the people. Everyone lost relatives. Fathers, uncles, sons and daughters. They would have demand revenge."

Ivar went forward his opinion, "That is why he did not tell them."

Ubbe question Ivar, "What do you mean?"

"It was a waste of time," Ivar continue as he looked at Ellie for a moment, "They were dead! Ragnar wanted to sail to Paris. He wanted to be famous. Isn't that more important?"

Danielle is thinking more of what is Ragnar's mind. True, he could have told the people, but it wouldn't do anyone a favor. So, if she was him who knew that the settlement was a failure then that would give her more opportunity to find a new settlement. A better one then the first one.

Bjorn shrugged, "You can say that…"

"I could say that?" Ivar asked incredulity, "What does that mean?"

"Here's what it means," Hvitserk called the brothers and her attention, "at least to me. Our father had abandoned us. He even abandoned Ellie whom she had willfully served him until he freed her from slavery and become a warrior that he made her to be. We were just kids and he ran off. Only the Gods know if he is still alive. And now we hear he kept this big secret from everyone-That he was not truthful or honest."

Sigurd snarled in disgust about their father, "It makes me feel sick! How could our father not tell the people what happened?"

Bjorn noticed that Danielle is in her deep thought as he knew the hint of her deep thinking mode. She would always put her hands together in fitting molded fingers and put her chin on her folded fingers.

"What you think red lioness?" Bjorn called out Danielle which she looked all the brothers.

"I do believe that Ragnar did know about the settlement before it was already too late. I remember I was there." Ellie grabbed everyone's' attention. "I remember that it was Largetha's responsibility to oversee the settlement before she was overthrow by her once close allies that help make her become Earl."

Ubbe snapped his fingers when remember the rumors, "That's right! She left the settlement and journey back to Kattegat with our father when the massager came and told her that her Earl domain is taken."

Danielle nodded and tells them of Ragnar plans.

"Now King Ragnar let her settle the problem herself. That's when he found out that the settlement was a complete failure. He orders me to kill off the massagers at that time. As you probably remember that I was still his slave that time and did what he told me to do."

The brothers all nodded.

"I didn't ask question about why I needed to kill them off, but I did it either way. They're going to die by his hand or mine. Ragnar then set his eyes on Paris. He was hoping that will be his replacement from the old settlement back in England. But that too had completely failed as you know it."

They all think and nodded slightly.

"Also, either way, no offense to your father, he is a dead man walking." Ellie shrugged off and lean back to lay there.

Ivar commented, "That is possible. It sounded a lot like our father would do."

"Always covering up his mistakes," Sigurd jumped in.

Ubbe tell Bjorn, "If it's true-if it's true that our father lied to his people and abandon them, then I hope he never come back."

"He betrayed our name," Hvitserk snarls, "If he ever comes back, I'll kill him."

Bjorn sighs and rubs his forehead. Danielle tensed at that statement. She feels that she still owes Ragnar a debt to pay him back from all those years ago.

"Me too," Sigurd agreed with Hvitserk.

Ivar finished his drink and threw the cup at his brothers, "Screw you! All of you. He is our father. And that is the end of it. You sound like bunch of Christians."

"Who said I love him, Ubbe?" Ivar questioned Ubbe, "I admire him. He's Viking!"

"It doesn't matter if you love or admire your father. It is up to the Gods to decide will he die in Kattegat or live in exile?" Ellie pointed it out. "We can't be sure what the outcome is. The people will want Ragnar dead."

"She's right," Bjorn agreed with her, "Only the Gods will decide his fate."

"We all want to understand what our father did and what he was. As his son, his fame does not interest me. What he use for power," Ubbe tapped his side of his head. "Now that interests me."

Ivar scoffs at Ubbe words until Hvitserk pointed out to his brothers, "By now, my brothers, there will be a lot of anger in Kattegat. Now they know the truth. Our father betrayed the whole generation of the people."

Sigurd answered, "So, if he ever comes back…"

Bjorn cut in, "I don't think he is ever going to come back. I think what happened in Paris finally broke him. You can all say whatever you want, but he was human. People started to talk as if he was a God. He was not a God, he was a man! A man with many dreams and many failings. I have learned that in the years since he went away. If I was him, I wouldn't come back." Bjorn stared at the fire, "Despite all his failings, he's still the greatest man in the world to me."

* * *

Ellie was simply at the market making a trade of the furs the boys and her caught from their hunt. They hustle each other, "How much would you give me?"

Sigurd came running towards her.

"Ellie!"

She turned and saw Sigurd carrying his sword, "Sigurd? What is it? Are we under attack?"

Sigurd shakes his head, 'no'.

"You were right," Sigurd said to her.

"About what?"

"It is up to the Gods to decide Ragnar's fate."

Ellie tensed up and ran with Sigurd to see if it is true.

"Is it true?" She asked the brothers.

Ubbe answered, "There is talk. Ragnar is back."

Ragnar came walking towards his sons. Ellie looked at him as he looks exhausted or sleepless nights.

Ragnar smiled at his youngest son, Ivar. "Hello, Ivar. There is no mistaking you." He then went to Danielle and said, "My, this can't be the same little girl whom I taken into my home and raise up as a warrior." Ragnar leaned into her ears, "It's good to see you again, Danielle."

With that said he went back and looked at his sons.

"It appears that my return is not welcome."

Danielle was not sure if he has gone mad or upset at himself for what happened in Paris.

Ragnar tell the people, "You obviously all made up your minds about me." He started to paced himself. "I cannot blame you for that. So…well, boys. Who is going to do it, then? Who's going to kill me?" Silence is met. "Well, I don't mind. Go ahead. Please."

Danielle looks around and wonders why no one speaking out or better yet why didn't the Ragnar sons who claim to want to kill him, but did not go through with it.

Ragnar stops in front of Hvitserk, "What about you, Hvitserk? You think you're a man now? Huh?" Ragnar leaned in, "I dare you. Put me out of my misery."

Hvitserk said nothing even when Ragnar is tempting his son to kill him. He repeated, "Do it." He kept repeating until he shouted harder.

"Look at these people!" Ragnar shouted at the crowd who are gasping at the event. "They no longer supported me! Look! Why would they? I am your leader and I just left." Ragnar made a dramatic movement. "What kind of leader does that, huh?" Ragnar continue, "What kind of King who abandons his people?"

After few moments, he took a deep breath and walked to his sons, "What kind of a father who abandons his sons?" Ragnar looked at Danielle, "What kind of teacher who abandons his student?"

"So, who wants to be king?"

The voices or reaction are being heard.

Ragnar pulled out his Sword of Kings, "You all know how this works! If you want to be King, you must kill me!" He tried to ask one man to take it, but he refused. "No one? Really?" This made Ragnar plunged it to the ground, "Who wants to be king?!"

* * *

 **That is second chapter done. Let's see how things changes for the sons of Ragnar and Danielle Lannister. Bring me reviews and comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vikings and Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Things Change in Kattegat

* * *

Ragnar pulled out his Sword of Kings, "You all know how this works! If you want to be King, you must kill me!" He tried to ask one man to take it, but he refused. "No one? Really?" This made Ragnar plunged it into the ground, "Who wants to be king?!"

Ragnar taunts Ubbe and daring him to become a man by killing Ragnar. Ubbe steps forward and hugged his father.

Ellie lowered her sword and relaxes her stance.

Bjorn came forward and looks at his father. Yet his question told him, "Why did you come back?"

* * *

Bjorn told Ragnar the news he heard from the West.

"It would appear you have another son."

Danielle coughs to hide her laugh at that rumor. It could be true about this so-called son of Ragnar, but she recalls the Queen Kwenthrith was a rather loose woman. Her son could be anyone's child since she has paraded herself as a powerful queen.

It seems that Ragnar agrees with her as he laughs.

"His name is Magnus." Bjorn continues, "His mother is Queen Kwenthrith and he lives in King Ecbert's villa in Wessex."

"Ah, who told you that? A warrior who was fighting in Wessex." Ragnar told his son. It's not a yes or no answer, but there are some who believed it.

"And he was the one who told you about the settlement.

"I came back," Ragnar groans and sighs, "I came back because I wanted to see what has become of my sons."

Danielle looked at Ragnar's appearance and she saw how tired he is and exhausted from his pilgrim.

"What are you really here?" She bluntly question Ragnar.

Ragnar laughs and nodded, "As always, you don't hold anything back."

Ragnar stood and look at his sons.

"I'm going to England. And I thought that you all might want to join me."

Ragnar asked his sons, "What do you say, Hvitserk? Ubbe? No. Sigurd? I can see in your eyes that your answer is also no, Bjorn."

Bjorn shows the map and hopes to go there, "This is why. This is part of a map of the Roman Empire. I found it in Paris. In this map is the Mediterranean Sea. And around that sea are many wonderful people and places and towns." Bjorn pointed few locations on the map.

Bjorn exhales his breath, "I want to go there! So How far along are you with your plans? Floki is building the boats. Hvitserk has agreed to come with me as well as King Harald and his brother. Danielle also, wished to come as well. She said it would be a good trade for Kattegat." Ragnar nodded and laughs at Ellie thought of making his home more prosper.

"What about you two? Why are you not going with your brother? Kattegat has changed since you went away." Ragnar question Ubbe and Sigurd.

Sigurd tells his father, "It is a major trading center in the region. And many other kings we know regard it with envy."

Ubbe told him, "We want to stay and protect our mother." Ragnar is disappointed that none of his sons are going with him. Yet he understands that he missed the years of his sons when he disappears from their lives.

Ragnar stood and said, "You are right to think of family."

* * *

 **The location is Danielle house that looks like Replica Viking house"** **L'Anse Aux Meadows National Historic Site**

* * *

Danielle is with Bjorn to examine his map. She checks every other book that she got from the raid of England. Her books are scattered and opened for her to see if there is a route to enter there.

"I'm sorry, but sadly these books from Saxons don't have many directions on how to get in." Danielle holds one book in her hand while she keeps looking back from map to book in her hand.

Bjorn sighs, "There must be a way." He paced himself back and forth.

"Unless, we can go back to Paris and tried to convince them to let us go." She throws in her suggestions.

Bjorn, "No! Never again!" Bjorn refused not only because it was placed where Ragnar failed, but his uncle Rollo is a traitor and kills his own people.

"Not unless you wanted to go and see the rest of the world. Bjorn, we have no choice to go back, but to beg your uncle to let us pass!" Ellie told him that this is the only way!

"Ugh! You are asking me to go and ask… No! To beg if he could let us go pass his region to the Mediterranean Sea!"

Danielle sighs, "Then what can we hope to sail there?"

Bjorn sat down with a thud and rubbed his face with his hands. He breathes heavily and slight nodded.

"Okay."

Ellie look at him confused, but answered, "Just okay?"

Bjorn sighs, "I will do what you asked."

Danielle walked towards and knelt before him. She took one of his hands into hers with gently gesture.

It's matter of time when the sons of Ragnar and Danielle will ever see Ragnar alive again.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry that if it takes so long but here it is! Reviews and comments are welcome. Don't worry there's more to come.**


End file.
